


Precious

by WildflowerWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWeasley/pseuds/WildflowerWeasley
Summary: Hermione has a secret admirer
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/gifts).



> Written for Love Fest 2020!
> 
> Valentine's day fluff for Thorfinn and Hermione.
> 
> Grammarly is my beta so forgive any mistakes you see.

It started as any normal day would, she woke up and took a shower, fed Crooks, made her morning cuppa and sat down with The Daily Prophet. When she arrived at work, however, she was startled to find a stunning bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. There was no note.

“Jaqueline?” She called out to her assistant. “Do you know who sent these?”

The woman shrugged before turning back to her work but Hermione swore she saw a slight smile tug at her lips and got the feeling that Jaqueline knew more than she was letting on.

By lunchtime, Hermione’s suspicions had only grown as her assistant brought her a box of chocolate-covered strawberries and later, a little hippogriff stuffie. She was flattered by the thoughtfullness of each gift, her favourite flowers, favourite fruit and of course the little animal reminded her of Buckbeak. Each gift would have been easy to pick out by those who truly knew her but each man that came to mind was happily married. 

“I’m going to lunch, Jaqueline. Would you like anything while I’m out?”

“No thank you, Hermione. Thomas from over in the Beasts Division has asked me to lunch,” her assistant beamed. 

Hermione nodded, passing through the offices and making her way to the lift when she ran into someone. A rather  _ large  _ someone whose arms had wound around her, preventing her from falling on her arse in the middle of the hallway. She apologized and thanked the man for his help, righting her blouse and smoothing down her skirt before looking up at him.

“Oh. It’s only you…”

His hand went to his heart as he feigned hurt, “ouch, Precious...you really know how to wound a bloke.”

She crossed her arms over her chest not missing the way he glanced down at the movement and rolled her eyes. “Why do you insist on calling me that silly name, Thorfinn Rowle? My name is Hermione, Her-My-Own-Nee...use it.”

“But you are...you’re a precious little princess.” 

She growled and turned her body away from him hoping he wouldn’t see her blush. Damn Viking...he knew just how to push her buttons and she tried to brush off the sting of his teasing. Thorfinn followed behind her chuckling lowly as the lift opened and she recited arithmancy equations in her head in an attempt to ignore the warmth spreading over her body. 

“Don’t you have anywhere else to be?” Hermione asked, annoyed.

He smiled cheekily and shook his head saying, “nope,” putting emphasis on the ‘P’.

“Oh, joy...How is it that I always get stuck on the lift with you?”

They were quickly approaching the first floor and he stepped toward her, leaning down to whisper in her ear as the doors slid open. Her heart stopped. Was she even breathing?

“Just lucky I guess...see you later, Precious.”

She would be lucky if his attention was genuine rather than for the purpose of riling her up. Still, she walked out of the Ministry with pixies in her belly and her face on fire, and if her knickers were uncomfortably wet...well she wasn’t going to admit it. 

She returned from lunch, full and sleepy wanting nothing more than to curl up on her couch with her new little hippogriff and take a nap. Unfortunately, the stack of paperwork waiting on her desk wasn’t going to disappear any time soon and she wanted to be finished before she started her weekend. 

As she passed Jaqueline’s desk, she stopped short and turned to look at the woman accusingly. 

“Spill. You know who is sending me gifts!”

“No way, you’re always working so hard and I will not be the one to spoil the surprise. Let your admirer have his fun, and when you figure out who he is...well you know,” she winked. 

Hermione felt her ears begin to burn and walked to her desk, now cleared of all paperwork. A pink heart-shaped balloon floated above the large book it was attached to and when she caught the title her eyes immediately filled with tears. It was too much. She ran her finger over the cover reverently, afraid that even the lightest of touches would ruin it and sat slowly in her chair staring at the first edition of Grimm’s Fairy Tales.

The balloon above her swayed, breaking her from her musing and she tore her gaze away from the priceless book to find a little scroll attached to its string. Wiping her tears from her cheeks, she pulled the note free and unrolled it hoping that the name of her mysterious gift-giver would be revealed.

_ Meet me at the fountain in Hogsmeade tonight at eight o’clock for your final gift. _

Her emotions were all over the place, she was so overwhelmed by the obvious care this man held for her and though she was nervous to learn who he was, she knew she would think of nothing else until her curiosity was sated.

At seven forty-five, Hermione checked her hair and makeup one more time fed Crookshanks his dinner and walked through the floo to the Three Broomsticks. Her senses were assaulted by the delicious smells and the sound of boisterous conversations going on around her. She smiled at Madam Rosmerta as she passed through, making her way to the door and out into the cold Scotland night.

The gas lamps lighting the cobblestone street flickered as a light wind blew around her, tossing her hair around her face. She was near to the square, where the fountain sat when she noticed the figure standing on the other side. Her heart raced as she walked closer, and her mind whirred with excitement. 

The sound of her footsteps alerted him and he turned as she finally reached the fountain only to freeze at the sight of him. He wore a bright smile, but she could see the hesitation in his eyes - the fear that she may turn and run away from him. 

He met her where she stood and rubbed the back of his neck, unsure but she cut him off when he opened his mouth to speak.

“Why?”

His eyebrows raised in surprise before frowning down at her. “Why not? Do you not deserve to be cared for?”

“I…” She was shocked, to say the least, this man had been a shameless flirt since she had met him, their difference in house having no effect on him. But she had never really taken him seriously either, always thinking that his attention must be a joke. 

“Thorfinn...I don’t know what to say. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. I don’t need to be spoiled with gifts.”

His smile was back then, this time reaching his eyes and he reached out to tuck a curl behind her ear. 

“What if I want to spoil you?” He asked as his fingers trailed along her cheek sweetly. 

“Thorfinn…”

“No, Hermione. You are brilliant, strong, brave and beautiful. You have the kindest heart of anyone I know. You deserve to be doted on, to have someone in your life who will make you stop every now and then to take time for yourself. You deserve _everything_.”

“And you want to be the one who does those things? Truly? Because if this is a joke Thorfinn Rowle-”

His lips met hers in a surprisingly sweet kiss cutting off her words and her train of thought. His large hands cradled her face, holding her gently and she leaned into his warmth. 

When he finally pulled away, much too soon in her opinion, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled. She didn’t think she had ever seen him so genuinely happy before. Reaching up she touched his cheek, she studied his face with new eyes and knew she’d been very foolish all of these years. 

“I never thought you really liked me...I  _ wanted _ you to but no one else ever showed interest so I assumed you were just messing with me.”

Thorfinn shook his head, “I’ve only ever wanted you, silly witch. I thought I was being quite obvious actually. Then with the war, I was sure my bastard of a father had ruined any chance I had with you, forcing me to take that psycho's mark…Hermione, I want you to be mine. Honestly, I’d marry you tonight if you’d have me but maybe not here, it’s bloody freezing.”

“This meeting place was your idea,” she laughed. “I suppose you’ll need to show me my last gift so we can go warm up.”

His eyes widened and he leaned down to look into her eyes, “wait, do you mean you agree? You’ll be my girl?”

When she nodded, he let out a loud whoop and picked her up spinning her around. Her laughter echoed in the square causing a few people passing to stop and watch them and she snuggled into him, not ready to let go.

Later that night, after dinner at the Three Broomsticks, the two decided to go back to her place neither ready to leave the other. They laid together under a blanket, Hermione’s head on his chest and she was just drifting off when Thorfinn’s voice rumbled in her ear. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my precious girl.”

She looked up at him with a sleepy smile and as he leaned in, kissing her forehead she decided that being there in his arms was the best gift of all. 


End file.
